


No One's Fool Anymore

by Cheshire37



Series: Fools Are Golden [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Jenni Bellasi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: She had endured the worst, fought the worst. She'd risen up for her sister, family and friends when needed. She had done all of that, but where did it leave Kara? Hope for others & Hell for her. What she had shoved into little boxes no longer could be contained. Red Daughter died and that strength she now embraced. NEVER would she be a fool again. (The fourth installment of Fools.)





	No One's Fool Anymore

Every moment, every flight, every save and every fight, lead the people's belief in their hero once more. The minute the caped angel had returned to National City, so many cheered and clapped and sent their thank yous into the air where they knew the woman would hear them easily. CATCO had been the first to launch the story, with Nia at the head of the articles and interviews. Even though she had two companies on her hands, she called back her old friend and secretary Jess who eagerly stepped up to take the reins.

The Luthor, who had once more been given that limelight of a force for good, focused on adjusting the policies at the media company and had laughed when the Daily Planet had protested to her successes. She had also hired a lingering prospect, just for private security and in turn promoted the Captain, increasing her salary far beyond what Maggie was making before.

As reluctant as she was, Jenni had chose to leave her darling abode in Greece and take up a new adventure as one of the most well known and established doctors and Chief Physician at Lena's hospital. Though she spent a few nights having a few brews and dinners with the lead of L-Corp's security. However, her main concerns and concentrations had been on the Director of the DEO. She had full access and approval to enter the facility, working with Mrs. Danvers and Miss Lane on solutions to aid in one of the doctor's daughters.

No expense had been a problem with the aid of the business woman's extensive bank account. The best of the best in physical therapists had been offered to Alex, along with any psychological needs. It was the least she could do, or anything for that matter, to keep apologizing for everything done to the Director. Strangely and surprisingly, Danvers had forgiven but in no way forgotten, something she would not dare tell the woman whose own shame kept tearing her up inside.

The Secretary had returned to her new office in the Pentagon, yet still kept in touch with everyone she had encountered and work with at the good ole DEO. Then there was the considerably and unexpected check written out to take care of all funding, security, medical expenses and anything and everything the organization needed for not only their agency but also the agents as well. Invention blueprints and topics were passed between both the DEO and L-Corp's private labs, headed by the Luthor herself.

Their chosen psychologist and friend, received a nice private office to run her affairs and tend to her clients without need to work out of some rental box far too small to be comfortable for either the patient or Miss Olsen. Though she appreciated everything, she couldn't help but be wary after the whole affair had taken place. She hated to play the 'therapy' card, but offered to take on that role for her girlfriend too. Though Kelly understood the hesitance to shift their rather deep connection, to a more business end. Instead, Alex saw one at her job, not bothering her partner in the least.

While attending sessions to return her strengths to what they used to be, the struggle was there, but it wasn't just of the physical kind. The natural instinct, perhaps drilled into her by their mother at such a young age, to protect her sister continued to be the priority. She wanted to help the kryptonian shed off the damage and strife, but noticed how much she herself needed to be rid of that too. Nightmares had been the greatest obstacle in her road to recovery. She couldn't help but jump at certain things, refusing to be touched by any man, including their Space Dad and couldn't yet be in a dark room for long periods of time. For some reason, anytime she heard the sound of ice cubes smacking against the glass they were in, she felt a chill run down her spine and with it anxiety attacks would take over her mind and body.

She knew of everyone's troubles and accomplishments, of shouts of happiness or frustrations, but could not attend such things right now. There had been changes within her she could no longer deny, sadly with a hint of agitation at recollection of when she was under Maxwell's sickening project. That darkness still remained, creeping up and consuming her thoughts at times. No game nights had occurred for weeks, with reasonable answers and perhaps more clever excuses. Sisters Night was also on hold for the time being.

With the monster, once pitiful excuse for some wannabe hero, kept in the desert cage, the fears and worries had been put to rest for the time being. Everyone had agreed on the proper punishment, although each of them had gotten their licks in with vengeful pleasure at his whimpers and cries of the battering and pain. What was thrown back at him, was nothing compared to what each of them had endured and furthermore the level of disgusting brutality given, all from him acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get his way.

********flashback: one week ago

The moment the whiny bitch was thrown in the cell, two people had stepped in as the first nodded to the guards who kept watch and slipped on their headphones. The cameras were turned off, all recording devices as well. There was nothing and no one that would interrupt what they were prepared to do. Both had military style black cargo pants on, belts with three holster looking pouches attached at the hips, combat boots and two different colored tanks on. Their forearms were wrapped on fighter's tape and black gloves with padded knuckles to top them off.

The first whistled, stepping forward while pulling one leg back then swinging it forward directly into the bastard's gut. He practically spewed what he had drank right out from parted lips and coughed to try to recover from the blow. It had smacked his body slightly up off the cement floor only to land a ways away from where he had been kicked. Groaning and whining, just like some stuck up brat, she nodded to the other and stepped back to wait her turn.

The one in the darker green tank was now leaning back against the wall with hands in her pockets. She turned back and looked down, took four steps and snatched the boy by his ankle, yanking hard until his body was right by her feet. She adjusted her dark blue tank, lifted her booted foot and stomped it down right where his jewels were sagging. He screamed like a little bitch and once more she delivered her piece of vengeance and this time he howled.

They traded places and before his eyes could even open, the baton looking taser had met his crushed package, sparking up old johnny with more and more voltage increased. She removed it and pressed on the button as the taser baton retracted until it was just a handle in her grasp.

She fist bumped the woman, reaching to the side of her belt and pulling out a jar, as well as what looked like a torch lighter. The other stepped up when one of the two items needed to be held. She unscrewed the lid and flipped up the handle, nodding when it was time. That little butane torch's flame began to heat up the fireproof jar. The minute the flame shifted three colors, signalling the depth of a risen temperature, it was removed and she stepped up to the plate.

His eyes opened and he whimpered, whined and begged for her to forgive him and not to hurt him. She didn't hear anything he said, not wishing to just as her partner in punishing didn't give a shit for mercy he was pleading to give. They both took sides, looked down then back up and nodded. The jar was turned upside down and his screams met an all new high. The acid had easily eaten away the area of his sweatpants they wished to attack, all torn up by other agents furious at his actions. Then the mixture met his manhood and his holly jolly Christmas was melting by liquid fire. He was sobbing and choking, coughing and vomiting, which neither reacted to. They just both kicked him in his sides at the same time, stepped back and walked away. Two knocks and a password and they were let out to return to the medical wing and see how the patient was doing. On the way up, they tapped fists, unbuckled and unstrapped their gloves with them carefully removed. The fighters tape helped protect their hands and they slid the metal knuckle bars out of the gloves at the sides.

All the way up, in the elevator in peace and quiet, it was short lived when they heard a few more screams. They had gotten their necessary exercises out of the way for the day. Two more were waiting up top to exact their own payday..

********end of flashback

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbelievable." Heads raised, turning to the voice of the woman who entered the break room recently doubled in size. Her frustrations were completely on display, warranting a few that wished to speak up, but silenced themselves at the last moment. One had the urge and the guts to do just that.

"Round five didn't spill who his partner was I take it."

Nope. His pompous ass is boasting! I swear, I've got a few ideas on how to shake some syllables out of the dick. J'onn tried to get into his head and couldn't. Worse enough, he's somehow healing and it's driving me fucking nuts! Can we cut out his fucking tongue to shut him up of that putrid clown like laughter?"

"You're starting to sound like me Little Lane."

"I did that. Twice." She understood the Colonel's aggravation, far better than anyone. Well..the Captain was second in line. They had agreed to take turns on watch, both noticing the empty seat, figuring it was probably the businesswoman to step out. A steaming brew was handed to her and she mouthed thank you in-show of appreciation. The shorter of the two of them stepped forward.

"We could make it five, for good measure." Maggie leaned in whispering, pulling back some for brown to meet darker brown.

No." Sawyer's and Olsen's gazes slid to the side, as did Lane's. The 12th-level intellect and Naltorian Looked at the doorway as well, with all five of them watching who had entered walk across the room, darkened eyes not once flicking to anyone. Every ounce of level headedness was gone, with hues shivering at the outfit worn that had once belonged to someone they hoped would never don it again, long since passed from the world of the living. "Su.." Kelly wasn't sure what had both Nia and Brainy on guard, but suddenly they were between them and who looked nothing like National City's hero.

"Supergirl?" No reaction.

Kara Zor-El Im Kryptahn." Still there was silence, as if what was said had fallen on deaf ears.

Kir...Aoe." She forced the words out, gripping to the door frame to avoid falling down. Three went to run to her side, but she leaned to the left and held out her hand to stop them. Her chestnut hues slid up to a set of shadowed blues and couldn't help but gasp. "Sokao Ahiv Awuhkh Khap Kir Aoe. Please...please don't leave me...again." She felt herself lose grip on the doorway, nearly hitting the floor when strong arms caught her. On instinct, she wrapped arms and legs around the one she knew all too well. "Little sis. Kir Aoe. Kir..Aoe."

The room was left in silence, which was fine by her, carrying her sister away from prying eyes and to somewhere they could speak in private. As she headed down the hall, one person froze when catching sight of her and then who she held. She was no fool, she knew where emerald hues were focused. It didn't matter, not at the moment, when the safety of her big sister was first and foremost.

They had spoken a few days ago, left in one another's arms between heavy tears and broken strengths, until the woman had passed out in her arms and she had carried her to one of the medical wing beds to get some rest. She had left a three page letter, of apologies and calling for understanding as to what she had to do, with one task in mind.

No one dared to question her motives, when she had taken three flights of stairs down to the evidence room and with entry went to where she knew what she wanted was. Confiscating the item, she tossed it in her shoulder bag. She then grabbed the container on the way out, nodded to the agents who did the same back and headed to her private quarters. She placed the container in the hidden locker on the way, returning to her destination. Once the room was closed, her attentiveness was solely on that which she had taken out of the bag to repair in silence.

Now, that same wardrobe was worn, with the same destination in mind and she wasn't surprised that the woman was following, not bothering to stop the CEO from doing so. She felt the one in her grasp lift their head and probably catch the eyes of worried emeralds, instead keeping route to where they could have privacy. Stopping at the reader, returned to the original setting that her sister had made, she adjusted her arms and placed her hand upon it. With the scan done, the doors slid open, as both women stepped through with her arms wrapped around the third. She slightly turned her head to the left looking behind her, knowing her follower was to the right of her.

Voi Tawe Kauhv." On the firm command given, both doors shut and locked. She turned back to the hologram that appeared, the AI of her mother. Just as soon as it showed, her voice remained that stern tone.

Hello Kara."

Unahz. Awuhkh Krep." She recognized the words, having spent days and nights learning about the language of a dead planet, minus Argo. The second command to shut off the AI for the moment, both worried her and slightly terrified her. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. It hadn't gone unnoticed as her best friend's head turned her direction. "Nahn Rrip Udolkhehdia?"

"It will take much more for me to ever be scared of you." Just to prove her point, she repeated the words in properly pronounced kryptonese. "Why here?"

Voi Otem." Once more, she pushed the terms but refused to let up and much more curious as to why the air around them seemed...icy.

"Do you not feel safe with everyone else?" The questions asked were valid completely and ones she wouldn't shy away from answering, turning eyes away from who had joined them. "Is she..passed out?" She nodded and returned a yes in her kryptonian tongue. Slowly and gently, so as not to disturb the one in her arms, she gradually lowered the Director onto the platform. "May I." She waved her hand to signal it was alright, watching as the woman took a seat beside the unconscious rather exhausted Alex.

Kulahn."

What should I ask?" It was almost as if the tongue of the kryptonian thickened, she did her best to return it but knew it wouldn't be easy. So she asked the simple things, like how she was, if she was eating and sleeping, what was bothering her most and that's when she met with the biggest wall imaginable. She broke down each thing, each topic and still the wall remained. She wasn't used to her best friend being this guarded around her, eliciting a whole other concern spiraling into an overwhelming fear that consumed most of her thoughts. "What can I do."

Rrahdh Zhod. Rrahdh Cheh Ghivhaz Inah. Shuhvir Cheh Utoi." It wasn't just one of them that gasped, it was both and immediately she should have paid more attention. She took a step back and turned away clenching one of her fists and shutting her eyes.

Skulir Voi Khap Kir Aoe. Kar..look at me sis." She sat up, noticing how her sister hadn't turned around nor turned her head. "Since when do you use words like that Kara. You don't speak about hurting, let alone cutting or breaking or any verbal thoughts of damaging someone in the way you just told Lena to do. What happened, to make you speak like that? You never talk like that. Ever."

Irstu..n..Ja..Jahghah. Sheah Vo..Jahghah." It took every ounce of willpower to get just those few words out, unsure as to why it had suddenly became so difficult to speak, let alone think. Their blonde hero dropped to her knees in front of them. Before they could even reach for her she jumped back at an alarming speed, threw her head back howling like some caged animal. The CEO and Director couldn't help either of their hearts from suddenly pounding, then coming to a halt the moment that head came down. The fists clenched with arms out, relaxed as did every single muscle in her body. It was as if all tension, every stress, every feeling good or bad was completely gone.

Ka..ra.." The shivering call hadn't even been heard. Even as they both said her name, there was nothing to be heard. The minute the language switched, her eyes slipped to theirs and she knew they were holding their breath. Her hues went from a glow of yellow, into their usual blue and into a purple she had inherited with the absorption of the Red Daughter, to red and back to that immensely powerful purple. She stood easily with the aid of her powers, hovered over the floor and as she floated higher, she looked down on both women.

Kara Zor-El!" She didn't care how wiped of energy she was, when her sister had snapped and she knew it by the body language. "Sorry Kar. Kryptonite Emitters On! Gauge to twenty percent!" The glow permeated the room in their bask of green, however the kryptonian was still in the air. Nervousness began to creep up on her, partnered with a sense of dread refusing to leave. "Kir Aoe?" Glowing hues didn't fade, nor did her strength. "Aoe Sokao. Please sis." There was absolutely no reaction.

Alex, what are you.."

Kryptonite Emitters at thirty percent!" She slowly returned to the floor, with feet touching the surface and she stood in front of a now trembling Director. "Kar..please. Aoe Sokao...Sokao." Her orbs only ignited further, embracing the power she felt in them and through her entire being. "Dammit sis, listen to me please! Fine." She torqued her body and prepared to deliver the blow that she knew would knock her sister flat out, shouting out the command as the green flipped to red to strip the stubborn ass of every ounce of kryptonian strength. "Sorry Kir Aoe."

She watched, baffled at what she was witnessing and when the older of the sisters shot her fist forward, the glowing orbs went back to a much darker blue as the owner of them merely stood to take the blow. Instead of her best friend being socked in the face, Alex's closed fist had been caught and the powerful glowing orbs returned, but this time it wasn't purple they held. It was red. Red...like..Reign's.

With a slight tilt of the head and a study of the fragile human hand in her own, she slowly tilted that fist back. The moment she did, strain was evident in the woman's face, especially in trembling chestnut hues. She looked away and up and studied the lighting, curious to see what her new powers could do. "Kar? Kar...stop...stop sis. Stop...stop.."

Sorry Alex. Kryptonite emitters to forty-five percent!" Her eyes widened, watching the already weakened sister gasping when she was brought to her knees by the pressure to her forced back fist. A person's hand shouldn't be able to bend back like that and she knew what Alex was doing, with an attempt to take pressure off her hand and wrist. "Kara, let your sister go. Kara, let Alex go...please." She hit her knees beside Alex and looked up at the kryptonian she knew she had hurt too much, far too much. "Do you remember our lunches? We ate on my couch. Our couch."

"A human way of things that I no longer need. This planet will be protected as it is my duty." Her hand was finally free from her sister's grasp, turning it to help take the slight pain off enough to stand and face who was before her.

"You have a human heart Kar. You are far more human than any of us." Another tilt of the head and it was as if a predator was comprehending how to take down its prey. "Fine. Kryptonite emitters at sixty percent!" The minute their power increased, both of them were off their knees and before the hero. They attempted to swallow down the uneasiness building more and more within them. Yet, the glow hadn't even phased the blonde.

Kryptonite emitters, at one-hundred percent." She let the smug grin slip over her lips, watching both women step back and drop onto where they were seated before. "Kryptonite no longer affects me. The red sun no longer takes them away. I was sent to protect this planet and that is what I will do. Your agents will handle everything but what I know they cannot take on themselves." She looked up at the lights and chuckled, letting the purple lights permeate her hues once more. The lights and housing they resided in, shattered all around them, littering the ground with it. "I suggest you watch your step because of the glass." The minute her head came down, she looked at their faces, removing the smirk until there was nothing but a blank stare.

Ka.." She grabbed her arm to keep the woman sitting with her, not giving her room to argue when who had been before them walked right out of the now open doors, with a silence so eerie it felt like death with how cold the room was. "What...just..happened?"

"She shut off..everything." The short haired leader of the agency just looked at her and she let go of her arm. "Everything." It sent chills through her bones.

"What do you mean, by everything?" She hated to ask, even more afraid of the answer she would be graced with.

"Think Vamp Diaries."

"This isn't the time for CW references Luthor." When emeralds met her milk chocolate browns, both sets began to shake. "What do you mean."

"You know the Salvatore brothers right."

"I swear if you compare me and Kar to Damon and Stefan I'll stake you."

"What do they do, when they can't take the pain, anger, sadness." She noticed the Director clenching her jaw. "What do they do Alex."

They..turn it off. Ohhhh god.." Those eyes grew larger, shock and terror all in one set of orbs belonging to someone who had been looking after their sister for years, for more than a decade.

"She shut it all off Alex." She shook her head, turning away from the woman and forcing herself to her feet. "Whoa whoa Danvers." The CEO went to reach out and immediately she spun around and slapped Lena as hard as she could. She was on the floor now but Alex could care less. Her sister was her priority. "Alex.."

You..started this shit." She stumbled out and left the bitch to nurse her face where her hand had left its mark, ignoring the shouts and cursing along with it. The minute she had stepped out, the group had been waiting along with a few agents in concern. "I need a hazmat team to clean up that room and get the Luthor cleaned up. Her face might need medical attention."

"Talk to me Alex." Her girlfriend's voice seemed to break the dam and with it torn the floodgates opened as her body practically dropped into her arms in gut wrenching sobs. She held on for dear life, explaining the anger at herself, at the woman in the room and then the fear of losing that massive piece of her heart belonging to her sister. She didn't care if any agent or hell any person saw her cry like this. She needed to get every bit of this out, before it tore her up and for that matter consumed her with guilt once more. She needed..to get her shit together. Again..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She motioned to the guard, who undid the restraints then stepped away with a slight bit of uncertainty yet understanding. She dropped the black evidence container at the person's feet, backing up two steps and folding arms over her chest. They looked at her in up most confusion, knelt down after rubbing their wrists and removed the lid, with eyes falling on what was at the top. Right away, the person had been caught off guard at the wardrobe once seen another kryptonian wear.

Why. Why offer me this." When she looked at this human as they stood, still holding the object in their hands, her eyes met the other's where they now towered over her some. Dark brown, nearly black eyes met her dark blues so close to black themselves. "Why."

"Autonomy deserves to be met by any means necessary." She said firmly without any ounce of emotion and watched as the mask had been slipped on after they changed into the suit. She turned her head to motion which way to go. The other person did the same and together they walked down the long dim lit hall, towards one particular cell. "Liberty.."

..and Justice.." He spoke, before they both finished it.

"For ALL."


End file.
